


Runaway Omega

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, Keith has both genitals, Keitor, Knotting, Koliveith, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moments Involving Blood, More tags to be added, Omega Keith (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Within Lotor's compound and considered a prisoner, Keith would do anything to make sure Lotor doesn't find out the truth. He popped suppressants to withhold his true nature so that no one found out about him. But he was discovered one day and everyone in the compound knew.Keith was an omega. And Lotor wanted to breed him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a requested piece by [@roseychickadee](https://twitter.com/roseychickadee) on twitter! it's going to be a three chapter request, so keep a look out for it. ♥
> 
> **also, please head the tags. this first chapter is essentially rape and if that's not your cup of tea, i insist that you leave. you are under no obligations to read every piece of work i publish.**

He couldn’t believe he had been so reckless.

Keith paced his room, kicking things out of his way. His eyes would dart to his door and he would wonder if there was still a guard waiting outside. It was a wishful way of thinking. He knew a guard or two were there, waiting for him to try and escape so that they could rough him up. After he had been exposed, there was always a guard around to make sure he didn’t even attempt an escape. Even his foods were delivered by a guard since no one trusted Keith to keep from roughing up a servant.

Three days—he had been locked away by Lotor’s command for three whole days. Each hour passed by excruciatingly slow.

He wondered when his heat would finally take over. After taking suppressants for so long, it would hit him worse than the ion cannon. Keith feared when that moment would come. Lotor would descend on him in seconds to take advantage of him and breed him like the needy omega Lotor believed he was. And that terrified him.

There were practically legends about how aggressive Lotor could be with his omegas. He had a penchant for discarding them if they hadn’t succeeded in giving him an heir. Some were in worse shape than when they went to Lotor, others were never heard from again.

Keith didn’t know where he would wind up and he didn’t want to find out. That was why he had taken suppressants for so long. It worked to keep Lotor at bay until he found out and locked Keith away so that he couldn’t take them again.

And getting suppressants wasn’t easy, either. In Lotor’s compound, it was hard to find someone who was willing to betray him. All the omegas that were his were prisoners and considered his property. Tampering with an omega was considered treason and one could be killed for it.

A shudder wracked his body. He could feel his heat coming and there would be no stopping it. No matter how many times he prepared himself for it, it managed to take him by surprise. When it would fully hit, there would be no turning back. He would lose himself and his mind. That was a thing he feared the most.

Keith braced himself on the bed, trying to take calming breaths. His heart was hammering in his chest as the feeling took over. It was happening much too quickly, and it was throwing him for a loop. Slick started to drip down his thighs, soaking through his prisoner outfit and making it stick to his skin. He would rather be jettison into space then deal with his heat.

“It seems that I’ve arrived just in time.”

Keith nearly got whiplash as he turned his head, spotting Lotor now in the room. He didn’t want to be here—he wanted to escape and get as far away from the prince as he possibly could. There was nowhere to escape in Lotor’s compound. He would be found within minutes no matter where he hid. The guards would sniff him out like he was nothing but a piece of meat.

“Please…” Keith muttered. “Don’t do this to me, Lotor…” He swallowed down a sob. “I can’t—I’m not ready for something like this.”

Lotor chuckled, stepping closer and closer to Keith. He carried an air of dominance, his alpha pheromones filling Keith’s lungs. It was disgustingly intoxicating.

“Now, now, don’t feel bad.” When he was beside the bed, he cupped Keith’s chin. “I’m bestowing you a great honor. Wouldn’t it be wonderful for you to carry my child and prove to others you’re the best omega?”

No. Keith didn’t want that at all. He wanted to leave and be left alone—he wanted to go home. “Please…”

A tsking sound filled the room. “You’re going to enjoy this, Keith. I’ll make sure that it feels good for you.”

“You’re lying,” Keith dared to say.

The slap delivered to his check tossed his head to the side. Lotor glared down at him as he cradled his face. Keith had angered him and that meant things would not go smoothly—misery and pain would be in Keith’s immediate future.

“You are ungrateful,” Lotor said with a sneer. “I dragged you from the slums and saved your life; I clothed and fed you so that you didn’t have to starve anymore. And yet this is how you react to my generosity?”

Hearing that angered him even more.

Keith snarled as he stared at Lotor. For a moment, the thought of his heat was completely at the back of his mind. His only thought was to punish Lotor for saying such a thing to him. Not once was he ever in danger in the slums. If he hadn’t been taken away from his parents, if he managed to hide before Lotor and his commanders found him, Keith would be back with his parents and people who knew him.

Just as importantly, Lotor wasn’t a “generous” man. All the omega’s in his possession were nothing but servants and he made sure they were away of that. Keith couldn’t handle knowing that anymore.

He lunged up to throw a punch at Lotor’s perfect face. His attack was easily deflected by a hand gripping his fist tightly. Lotor’s strength was greater than anyone else that Keith had encountered. Quickly, he was brought back down to sit on the bed. His arm was twisted painfully, and Keith gritted his teeth.

“You slink around the compound doing who knows what with the other alphas. You’re nothing more than a needy slut, aren’t you?” Lotor questioned. “Is that what you did when you were in the slums?”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. No, he wasn’t like that at all. He was so much more than what Lotor claimed he was.

His mind wasn’t focusing on that, though. What took over the rational part of his mind was his heat. It had returned, and it told him that all he wanted was to have a knot fill him up. Lotor was the only one who could give it to him—the only one who _would_ give it to him. Keith’s heat-muddled mind didn’t want to refuse his offer of pleasing him.

His body was already giving in to his desires. The smell in the air changed and Lotor released Keith’s fist. With no fight left in him, he slid down to the floor at Lotor’s feet. This pleased the prince, even more so when Keith raised his hands to massage firm thighs. A voice in Keith’s head begged for him to regain control of himself but it was impossible. Right now, he was a slave to his heat.

“That’s better,” Lotor said. He cupped the back of Keith’s head. “Go on—show your prince that you’ll only please him.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut but obeyed. His hands worked slowly to undo Lotor’s pants and bring them down. The purple-tinted cock slapped gently against his face, smearing precum on his cheek. He was _huge—_ Keith had never seen a cock this large before and expected it to fit inside. It wouldn’t be able to and he wished that Lotor would understand that.

“Well, Keith?”

He choked on a sob. “It won’t… it won’t fit…”

“Oh, it will, Keith.” He pushed at Keith’s head, bringing it closer to his cock. “We’ll _make_ it fit.”

Tears streamed down Keith’s face as he realized just what was meant to happen. There would be no stopping Lotor and he was expected to lay down and take it. If not, he would receive a punishment so cruel that there would be no recovery from it.

Swallowing down another cry, Keith leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the cock. Lotor didn’t wait for him to get used to his size, rolling his hips until half of him was inside the warm heat. Keith squeezed his eyes shut so that he didn’t have to see Lotor using his mouth however he pleased. With each thrust into his mouth, he could feel his heat getting worse and worse, clouding his mind and trying to quiet the more reasonable part of him.

“Such a good omega,” Lotor praised. “I knew all along that you would be a good one if you were an omega.” He tossed his head back and moaned, thrusting deeper into Keith’s mouth. “All this time that I lusted after you, believing that I could never have you when it was the complete opposite…”

Keith whimpered and opened his eyes to look up at Lotor. A heated gaze met him. He could see the promise of so many things lying within them. It was terrifying.

“I’m going to take such good care of you until you’re full of my children”

If his mouth wasn’t full of cock, he would have sobbed.

Lotor continued to fuck his mouth, choking him every few thrusts. Tears continued to stream down Keith’s face as his mouth was used aggressively. There didn’t seem to be any care or consideration for how rough he was being. Keith could only sit there and take it, feeling sick to his stomach with how his mind and body allowed him to do so.

“That’s enough now,” Lotor said, roughly pushing Keith away.

If Keith’s mind hadn’t been so muddled, he would have taken the chance to crawl and run away. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. All his mind sent through to his body was to lean back against the bed and spread his legs. Slick oozed out of him even more and his cock was pressing against the front of his uniform. Keith thought he must look pathetic like this.

He hated himself even more

Lotor enjoyed the view, his lip curling up. “Crawl onto the bed for me, my precious omega.”

He gritted his teeth and glared at Lotor. It was the only thing that he found he could do, which was better than doing nothing to fight back. “Fuck… you…”

“Hmph. It seems that you still don’t understand your place.” Lotor reached out and gripped Keith by his hair. He pulled him up onto the bed, pulling him along until he was in the center.

Keith tried to fight back, but he was much weaker than the prince. Lotor gripped him by his wrists and pinned them down beside his head. He was slotted between his legs, ceasing all attempts to kick him off. No matter how much he struggled, Keith couldn’t escape. Lotor could do anything to him in this position.

There was no stopping him.

“Lotor, please…” Keith pleaded. “Don’t do this…” He bucked his hips to try and force him off, but it seemed to only please him. “Not like this…!”

The chuckle was sweet as it filled Keith’s ears—sickly sweet, with just the right amount of poison behind it. “You’ve had plenty of time to come forward and have it another way, Keith. Now it is time for me to take what rightfully belongs to me.”

He still couldn’t believe that this was happening.

Keith shut his eyes as a few tears escaped, turning his head away. Lotor cooed to him softly. Both of Keith’s wrists were gathered in one hand as his cheek was stroked. It was such a tender action that almost made Keith forget what was happening. His chin was cradled, and a forceful kiss was planted on his lips. It bothered him to hear how lewdly he moaned from the touch.

Lotor’s free hand moved down his body and to the crotch of his prisoner uniform. Keith hated how he whimpered, bucking into his palm. The way Lotor was rubbing him felt wonderful. His cock twitched and yearned for more friction. He squirmed and whimpered which pleased Lotor even more.

Keith gasped as his uniform was torn apart, exposing his cock, slit, and ass to Lotor. A deft hand moved down to his cock and gave it a few teasing strokes. It was enough for Keith to whimper and toss his head back and forth. Lotor moved his hand further down to plunge two fingers into his slick hole. They slipped in easily, meeting no resistance as they entered Keith’s body.

“If I knew you could get this wet for me, I would have done this a long time ago,” Lotor murmured against his lips. He moved his mouth down to kiss against Keith’s neck, nipping it hard. “Have you truly just been avoiding this so that it could feel great when I finally fucked you?”

“No!” Keith cried out. A pitiful moan left him as Lotor crooked his fingers. “I don’t… I don’t want this…!”

“Your slit tells me otherwise,” Lotor responded. His fingers plunged deeper into Keith’s hole, pulling out just so that three could push in. “It seems to me that you’re ready to take my cock.”

He wished he could kick out and get Lotor off him, but he couldn’t. His body was drowning in the pleasure even as a rational voice in his mind screamed for him to escape. Keith wished that this was all a dream—that he would wake up in his bed alone and with Lotor unaware that he was an omega on suppressants. But reality harshly slapped him in the face in the way Lotor’s fingers pressed against the spot inside him that had him seeing stars.

“Please!” Keith pleaded one last time.

His plea fell on deaf ears.

Lotor pulled his fingers out, lifting himself off Keith. He took this chance to crawl away, scrambling to his hands and knees. Sharp talons gripped his hips and pulled Keith back until he was flushed against Lotor. A hard cock was rubbing against his slit and balls, grinding aggressively.

There would be escaping this. Lotor was going to fuck him whether he was ready for it or not.

“You’re going to feel so good around my cock…” Lotor murmured.

Keith let out one final sob before he felt Lotor’s cock entering him.

He bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from crying out. Blood filled his mouth and seeped from the corners, staining the sheets. Lotor’s cock felt like a battering ram entering him. Keith wasn’t given a chance to recover and adjust to the size splitting him open. It seemed endless until Lotor’s hips were pressed against his ass.

“Oh… Keith… You feel like heaven…” Lotor lowered his head and buried his nose in Keith’s hair. “I could stay in you like this all day.”

Keith reached back and tried to push Lotor away. It was impossible with how weak he was feeling. He had been stripped of all his dignity and fight. He had become everything that Lotor wanted him to be: a pliant and obedient omega for him to fuck.

The second thrust wasn’t as painful, but Keith still felt like he was being fucked dry. Lotor’s thrusts weren’t exactly gentle, either. He pounded into him as if it was the last thing he would ever do in the universe. Keith’s hips would be pulled back to meet Lotor’s and a grind would happen so deep that he would sob from the feeling. His balls slapped against Keith’s and his body loved the sensation. Even as his insides curdled at the thought of enjoying this.

He tried to pretend he was somewhere else. He thought of being on some planet far away from Lotor and his omega harem. A planet that was sunny and warm, somewhere he could find a quiet place to be and not be bothered by anyone. Keith wanted so badly for a place like that to exist and for him to go to it.

A harsh thrust from Lotor pulled him out of that fantasy.

Now, Lotor was stroking his cock along with his thrusts, cooing softly in his ear. Keith reached back to try and push him away again, one final attempt to free himself. It only seemed to anger Lotor more. Both of his arms were pinned to his back, forcing his face further into the bed.

Keith felt like he blacked out at one point. The only thing that brought him back was when Lotor fucked into him much too harshly. His hole clenched around him as if it was hungry and the cock splitting it open was the only meal it could find. And Keith couldn’t feel more disgusted with himself.

“You’re going to look beautiful when you're swollen with my children,” Lotor whispered in his ear. He removed his hand from Keith’s cock to rub along his stomach. “I can tell that you are the one that will have them. All the other omegas couldn’t handle what I could give, but you?”

He shut his eyes tightly as Lotor chuckled.

“You will give me so many children and they will all be beautiful.”

Keith choked on a sob. “Please…. Please don’t do this to me…”

His cries only seemed to spur the prince on. The thrusts became violently hard and Lotor’s weight pressed down on Keith. He never realized how much muscular he was compared to him. Lotor was lean muscle and could easily take over him with sheer force if he needed to.

And he already did.

Keith could feel Lotor’s knot pressing against the entrance of his hole. It seemed larger than anything that he had ever taken before. The idea that it would fill him up terrified him and he struggled to try and escape. Lotor only growled and held him in place.

“Say my name as you take my knot,” Lotor ordered. When Keith shook his head, Lotor pulled his hair and growled in his ear. _“Do it.”_

Tears ran down his face the more he felt Lotor’s knot pushing into him. The primal urge inside him wanted to obey Lotor—his _alpha,_ and nothing was going to stop him from doing it. Keith would regret this until the day he died.

“Lotor…” Keith whimpered.

_“Louder.”_

“Lotor!”

There was a harsh growl above him as Lotor slammed his hips forward. His knot stretched Keith’s hole and his legs shook from the force. Hot cum filled him up, forcing his stomach to distend from the amount. Keith cried harder as he cummed over the bed. It was such an intense orgasm and he could feel his heat dissipating a bit. Soon it would come back, stronger than ever before.

Lotor kissed the back of his neck. He eased them both to lay on the bed, covering Keith with his entire body. When Keith let out an uncomfortable sound, Lotor humored him and rolled them both on their sides. His hand ran up and down the pale swollen stomach. Keith didn’t want to know what he was thinking about.

“I’m not done with you yet, omega,” Lotor said in his ear. “We’re not leaving this room until you’re good and pregnant.”

Keith choked on a sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the tags. the first chapter is straight up non-con, but this features dubious consent. if that is not your thing, then please go and find a different story. you are not obligated to read all of my works.

It had been weeks since Shiro first started his search for Keith. Lotor had given him the assignments in hopes that he would be quick about it. The thing about finding people was that if they didn’t want to be found, you wouldn’t be able to find them. Shiro wouldn’t have dared tell this to Prince Lotor. He had enough matters on his plate besides his missing omega and figuring out who helped him escape.

There was no possible way for Keith to escape without some help. Shiro would bet his prosthetic arm that someone in the compound aided him. And when they found out who it was, there was no doubt that they would be punished severely. If not by Shiro, then by Lotor himself and _no one_ wanted to be punished by him.

Shiro lost count of how many planets he had landed on to look for the omega. Every time, he did what he could to blend in with the population. The moment Keith saw him in his uniform, he would bolt away from him. Shiro didn’t want a wild goose chase—he wanted to grab Keith and drag him back to the compound. It would be easier that way.

This planet’s market was surrounded with species of every type. Too often Shiro found himself pushed aside or yelled at. He held a tight grip on his anger and frustrations. An outburst would lead to violence which would lead to exposure. That couldn’t happen if he wanted the mission to go successfully. So, he would push on and push the incident from his mind. When this was over, Shiro declared that he would need a good shower to scrub all the filth from the market that was now on him.

And then he saw the familiar mop of black hair standing near a stall.

On alert, Shiro dipped between two other stalls and stared over the heads of others. It was hard to see through the crowds of aliens, but he knew that hairstyle anywhere. When there were breaks in the crowd, he could see the outfit Keith must have escaped with. There were jewelry connecting pieces of his outfit with armlets on his forearms that looked golden. The fabric was sheer and Shiro could see the sculpted shape of his ass. If Keith ever turned around, Shiro would be able to see his cock.

It didn’t make much sense to Shiro for why Keith would still wear Lotor’s outfit. In such a hot climate, it was suitable, but any commander of the princes would recognize him instantly. He figured that Keith wasn’t thinking about that and only hoped that no one would think about finding him here.

His hopes and luck would be dashed away once Shiro got a hold of him.

Once Keith made to move through the crowd, Shiro moved as well. He followed him a good distance away, gray eyes trained on the back of his head. Even when it seemed like he would lose him, Shiro would push through the crowd, ignoring how others shouted at him. Keith walked until he was out of the market and that was when Shiro had to get creative. Every now and then, Keith would look over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. It caused him to hide somewhere until it was safe to move again.

Keith didn’t make any of this easy, but Shiro was determined to keep going.

They finally reached a crummy looking shack nearly on the outskirts of town. Being out this far meant privacy, but it also left Keith open for attacks.

Shiro took his chance to do so.

The moment Keith’s back was to him, Shiro rushed over and grabbed him. He wrapped his prosthetic arm around the smaller body and pressed his hand against his mouth.

“Don’t you dare try to fight back,” Shiro warned. “Lotor said he wanted you back alive; he didn’t say anything about not injuring you.”

The tiniest whimper left Keith, but he didn’t dare move. He remained stationary as Shiro ordered. That was when the smell hit Shiro and it hit him _hard._ Standing in his arms was a fertile omega that he had smelled in heat plenty of times before. The scene had been so strong many times that Shiro launched himself from the compound and found a different omega to bed. If he didn’t, he feared he would go into a rut and take Keith for himself. That wouldn’t have pleased Lotor.

But here they were, lightyears away from Lotor and the compound. There was nothing to stop Shiro from taking and claiming the omega as his own.

Shiro buried his nose into Keith’s hair and breathed his scent in deeply. “Open the door. _Slowly.”_

Keith did as he was ordered, opening the door slowly for them. They stepped into the room and Shiro gave it a quick look over. It didn’t seem that Keith was living with anyone. The only things in the room seemed to be a bed, a fire to cook food, and a cabinet where various utensils and food could be stored. Keith’s loner personality unintentionally made this easier.

Grabbing him by his hair, Shiro tilted Keith’s head to the side. His sharp teeth ran over the bruised skin. The alpha in him yearned to erase all the marks that were on Keith and claim him as his own. It shouldn’t have bothered Shiro that Lotor claimed him before he had the chance. After all, no one in the compound knew of Keith’s status. If he had known, Shiro would have gotten to him before the prince even had a chance to.

“Don’t do this,” Keith pleaded. Shiro wasn’t sure what he meant—it was either bringing him back to Lotor or mounting him. Regardless, he planned on doing both.

He pushed Keith towards the bed and pinned him down to it. His back arched beautifully, sticking his ass out. Shiro wondered if Lotor trained him for this. If he had, then he trained him well. He groaned as Keith’s ass brushed against his cock. Just the scent of him alone was enough to get Shiro hard.

His rolled against Keith’s. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning out any louder. Keith whimpered beneath him and it spurred Shiro to roll his hips even faster. When he looked down, he could see a stain against the sheer fabric and his own pants. Keith had gotten wet surprisingly fast. Shiro chewed on his lip as thoughts of what he could do to him filled his mind.

He pressed his palm harder against the back of Keith’s head. “Stay right there and don’t move,” Shiro ordered. He knew that Keith wouldn’t dare disobey him. The threat of being hurt was too much, but Shiro knew the truth.

He wouldn’t be able to hurt Keith at all.

Not that Keith knew that.

Keith cowered beneath Shiro, his heart hammering in his chest. His fingers dug into the furs that lined his bed, listening to the commander behind him. A whimper left him as he heard pieces of armor dropping to the floor. It sounded heavy and each piece had his heart jumping. Keith wanted to crawl away and get away from Shiro, but the threat had him frozen to the spot.

He jumped as a hand ran up his back. Unlike Lotor’s, it seemed softer and even gentler. That was a kindness that Keith wasn’t expecting. Keith was so used to how Lotor treated him—rough and with no sense of care. He couldn’t say that Shiro was gentle from the beginning, but he certainly wasn’t as rough as the prince would usually be. Somehow, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t come out of this all bruised and ruined.

If he was going to go back to Lotor and succumb to punishment for running away, Keith figured he might as well enjoy himself as much as he could.

Their hips flushed together, and Keith gasped. He buried his face in the fur as Shiro rolled their hips, grinding his hard cock against the crease of his ass. A hand lowered between them and Shiro angled his dick to slip between Keith’s legs. He ground against his slit, the head of his cock bumping against Keith’s balls. Not even Lotor had ever indulged in foreplay such as this. Lotor only wanted to fuck him and fuck him fast. All his orgasms had always been forced out of him, leaving him feeling emptier than when they first started.

Shiro, though, worked him up even more. His hips continuously rolled against him, soaking the sheer fabric wrapped around Keith’s hips and slicking up his cock. Keith couldn’t remember the last time he wanted someone as much as he wanted Shiro right now.

He whimpered and tried to follow Shiro’s hips as he pulled away. He knew he looked like a needy omega, but he was desperate for pleasure that felt _good_ for once.

“Show yourself to me, baby,” Shiro said lowly, stroking his cock.

Keith willingly obeyed, reaching behind him to pull the sheer fabric aside. It was his own choice to lower his hand to his slit and push two fingers into him. His walls clenched around his fingers. He rolled his hips and chewed on his lips, stretching himself out more and more. Shiro was moaning softly behind him, still stroking his cock as he watched Keith’s fingers.

His wrist was grabbed, pulling his fingers out of his slit. A gasp left Keith as he felt Shiro lean forward and lick his fingers clean. His hand was dropped on the bed. Shiro leaned closer until his dick was just outside of Keith’s opening.

He slipped in easily in one smooth thrust.

Keith couldn’t remember the last time he was able to have a cock slip into him so wonderfully. Lotor never waited for him to be loose or this wet. What he always wanted from Keith was to fuck a tight hole and fill him up with cum until he was pregnant. It was a miracle that he wasn’t swollen with his children. No matter how many times Lotor fucked him, his seed never took, and Keith’s stomach remained flat. That never stopped Lotor from trying.

Shiro moaned loudly as their hips were flushed together. “You’re so tight… No matter how much Lotor fucked you, you’re always this tight aren’t you?”

He moaned softly, wiggling his hips. Keith didn’t want to hear about Lotor—he wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked and be fucked _good._

Sensing this, Shiro pulled back slowly and thrust back in. He was gentle with Keith, something he wasn’t expecting at all. Even his hands on his hips weren’t rough as they held him in place. Maybe it was the silent threat that still lingered in the air that had Keith remain obedient. Or maybe it was because he felt good with Shiro’s cock in him. He was being split apart in such a pleasant way that he would roll his hips back to get more of the cock inside him.

Shiro snarled and picked up the pace. His thrusts were just before the border of pain, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Keith was still feeling more pleasure than pain and the roughness of Shiro’s thrust only increased it. He would roll his hips back and meet him thrust for thrust. His legs spread wider to accept more of the bulky form behind him. As if on cue, Shiro moved closer to him.

The only sounds they made were their moans. No dirty talk was muttered, no sensible words were said at all to one another. All Keith was right now was a fuck toy for Shiro to fuck and please himself with.

For once, Keith didn’t mind. Between Lotor or him, he would gladly let Shiro use him as a fuck toy for his own fun. He seemed to respect Keith more than the prince ever could. He knew when to be gentle and when to be rough. That was more than Lotor had ever done for him.

Keith _appreciated_ Shiro for the way he was. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t recall a time when he met Shiro on the compound that he had been cruel to him. It was only quick glances at each other when no one thought he was an omega. They didn’t exchange any words or talked and got to know each other—their ranks didn’t allow for something like that. But Keith had seen how Shiro could be on someone who had messed up. He was never on the receiving end of his punishments.

Shiro brought him back to the present with another rough thrust into him. Keith’s body had become so loose around his cock. Even the roughness of Shiro’s movements felt pleasurable. Drool dripped from the side of Keith’s mouth the more he was fucked harder and harder. The growls above him had goosebumps spreading across his skin.

When Keith started to feel the knot ready to push into him, he wanted it. There was never a time when he wanted to be knotted as much as he did right now. He pushed back against Shiro, hoping to have it in him sooner. Shiro’s thrust only grew stronger when he realized what Keith was trying to do. His grip on Keith’s hips grew a little tighter as he pounded into him.

Only half of the knot was in him when an orgasm wracked Keith’s body. His body tightened around Shiro’s cock, making it more difficult to press the knot fully inside. But Shiro was nothing but determined to knot Keith and fill him up.

He was aggressive as he fucked Keith, pulling him back onto his knot. Keith was growing sorer, but he enjoyed every thrust.

Shiro snarled when he finally fit his knot into his tight hole. His thrusts didn’t stop, even as he started to fill the needy omega up with cum. Keith spread his legs wider and tried to lower himself to the bed, but Shiro kept him on his knees. He cummed a second time, shaking on Shiro’s cock as a surge of pleasure rushed through him.

That was amazing. Keith had never felt an orgasm so powerful before.

It was something that Lotor couldn’t do for him.

Shiro eased him to the bed and immediately laid them on their sides. He ran a hand up and down Keith’s side as if he was easing any soreness that he may be suffering from. With each action, he was separating himself more and more from Lotor. Keith wondered how he managed to be a commander for a prince as ruthless as him. If Shiro had claimed him before Lotor had, Keith imagined he would have been happy with how things played out.

Those calming thoughts quickly disappeared when the reality of the situation hit Keith. Shiro would be taking him back to the compound.

He was a runaway omega and Lotor would punish him greatly.

A sob welled up in his chest, but Keith swallowed it down. He was terrified, but he wouldn’t show Shiro his fear. When they arrived at the compound, he would proudly walk with his head held high as he went to Lotor. No matter what punishment was delivered to him, he would take it.

Shiro’s knot went down and he pulled out of Keith. A rush of cum spilled out of him, but he couldn’t be bothered to clean it up. He remained catatonic on the bed even as Shiro stepped off to gather his pieces of armor. Keith let out a surprised gasp as a soft and wet cloth touched his hole. He stared at Shiro, watching him clean up the cum that had spilled out of his hole. Lotor never took care of him like this.

Keith sat up and found Shiro staring at him. His gaze looked far away as if he was looking right through Keith instead of at him. This would be his chance to escape. He may not be able to get far, but he could at least try. Anything would be better than letting Shiro drag him back to the compound to suffer from Lotor’s hand.

And just like that, Shiro lunged for him.

He almost instantly curled up, but Shiro gripped his arm tightly. Keith struggled in his grip and tried to push his hands away. Shiro was stronger than him, though. He easily grabbed the armlet around his bicep and pulled it down and off his arm. The same was done to his other armlet until both were in Shiro’s hands. Keith had no idea what he was planning.

Shiro pulled a knife out and Keith felt himself panicking. His hand was gripped tightly, making him wince.

“Wait, don’t—”

A cut was delivered to his palm, slicing his pale flesh open until it bled. Keith stared with wide eyes as Shiro smeared the golden armlets through the blood, staining them. The armlets were dropped, and his wound was covered in the same cloth that was used to clean him. Shiro hadn’t said a word during the whole procedure—he didn’t even look Keith in the eye as he took care of him.

“I don’t understand…” Keith muttered as Shiro tied the cloth around his hand.

“It’s simple,” Shiro said. He looked Keith in the eye. “As far as Lotor is concerned, you died. I’ll put off returning to the compound so that the blood ages well on the armlets. I’ll tell him that you were dead by the time I found you.”

Keith couldn’t believe it. Shiro was _helping_ him. Such a thing was punishable if Lotor ever found out. “T… thank you…”

“Ditch the cruiser,” Shiro continued, ignoring Keith’s gratitude. “You’ll be less suspicious by both Lotor’s forces and Zarkon’s if you get something less inconspicuous.”

He nodded his head, holding his hand to his chest. He was still confused but didn’t say anything as Shiro stood up to gather his things. But questions were still jumbling around in his head, buzzing around like angry creatures that wanted to sting at him.

“Why are you doing this for me?” Keith asked quietly as Shiro reached the door.

Shiro didn’t say anything. The silence stretched on between them, making the air tense.

His shoulders finally rose and fell as he sighed. He looked over his shoulder at Keith. “Because what Lotor does to omegas is wrong. … And you deserve a better life than what he’s trying to give you.

He left Keith in stunned silence and with the knowledge that he was _free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is out and live! looks like keith was given a second chance at life. shiro's so soft on omegas that are treated poorly. he's the alpha everyone deserves.
> 
> as usual, i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/), [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/#_=_), and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions). ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! the final chapter to runaway omega. thank you so much to [roseychickadee](https://twitter.com/roseychickadee) for requesting me this beast! i can't wait to work with you again in the future. ♥

Keith woke up with a scream.

He sat up in bed and stared down at his lap. The dream he had was so surreal and terrifying. He dreamt that he was back in Lotor’s compound, chained to the luxurious bed that had seen so much of his blood and slick. Lotor hovered over him with a wicked smile on his face. It filled Keith with fear and he tried to back away from the alpha, but there was nowhere for him to go. The chain would only allow him to go so far.

_“You are mine, Keith—and I am never going to let you go again.”_

A shudder wracked Keith’s body. He didn’t want to remember what else had happened. When he touched his arm, he thought about the painful damage Lotor had done to him in the dream. He rubbed the heel of his palms against his eyes.

“You’re awake.”

Keith removed his hands and screamed. Standing in the doorway was a tall alien with a glowing mask on his face. He frantically looked around for something he could use as a weapon. There wasn’t anything nearby and Keith found himself even more concerned. It still didn’t stop him from scooting as far as he could from the alien, pushing himself into a corner.

“Who are you?” Keith asked, his voice cracking.

The alien didn’t say anything. He regarded Keith for a few more moments and then walked out of the room. A curtain was in place for a door, giving Keith a bit of privacy.

Keith was more confused than ever before. Where was he? What had happened to him?

The last thing he remembered was flying a ship and being shot down. He crashed on a planet, his ship was on fire, and then… nothing. Keith didn’t remember anything after that. And he tried to remember but he couldn’t.

Tossing the blanket aside, he looked down at himself. He wasn’t wearing the clothes of Lotor’s omegas anymore. All he wore seemed like a pair of underwear. His attention was more focused on the bandaged parts of his body. It seemed to him that he was covered in head to toe with bandages.

Whoever these people were, they saved him.

“I heard that you were awake.”

Keith stared at the Galra before him. There was a scar on his face and a braid was hooked around his neck. Seeing him worried Keith.

If this was a Galra, then maybe he was connected to Lotor or Zarkon. Shiro may have worked on getting Lotor off his trail, but Keith didn’t know if he was successful. This could be another commander disguised as someone else to bring Keith back. Then everything that he had done to get away from Lotor would be for naught. Shiro’s efforts to steal parts of his jewelry and stain them with blood, the work Keith did to gather a ship and keeping flying it until he couldn’t anymore…

“You’re shaking,” the man said.

Keith was shaking. It was something that he couldn’t stop.

He strode further into the room, his hands behind his back. “Do I frighten you, little one?”

“What do you think?” Keith snapped. “You’re either working for Zarkon to destroy planets, or you’re working for Lotor doing whatever it is that he does.” He narrowed his eyes into a glare. “Well? Which one is it?”

The other Galra didn’t say anything. He stared at Keith, his gaze devoid of anything that resembled emotion. Keith felt uncomfortable under his stare. At least with Lotor and a few of his generals, he could occasionally tell what they were thinking. This man, however, had no pupils whatsoever and it was hard to gauge what he was planning to do.

Keith bit down hard on his lip as the Galra approached him, his steps slow. His heart was hammering in his ears and his head started to throb. He could remember a time when he was carefree, and fear was reserved for bullies and the boogeyman. Now, Keith was almost afraid of any Galra that existed, fearful that they would return him to Lotor or bring him to Zarkon.

“You would do well to hold your tongue and show some respect,” the Galra warned. While he wasn’t immediately violent towards Keith, his voice was rough. If Keith proved to be even more troublesome, it was clear that he wouldn’t hesitate to resort to violence. “Neither of us work for Zarkon or his spoiled son.”

Keith was still skeptical. So many Galra worked for either one of the two—it was never safe to assume that any Galra did not. Keith had every right to be on the edge of his seat about this man.

“Then who are you and where am I?”

“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora. We are a resistance group working together to defeat Zarkon,” Kolivan answered. “This is just one of our small headquarters. One of the other blades found you and your destroyed pod. You are quite lucky that you survived. We managed to drag you to safety before it exploded.”

It finally hit Keith that he could have died. He could have been in that explosion. Keith couldn’t say what the reason was that he managed to survive, but he did. Even if he didn’t trust Kolivan or his resistance, he still owed him his life.

“Thank you…” Keith said quietly.

Kolivan nodded. “I understand that you may have gone through certain situations to make you cautious. You are safe here and no harm will come to you so long as the Blades are by your side.”

Keith nodded. It was hard to believe that he was safe. After all, Lotor could be out there looking for him. He knew that the Galra prince would do anything to track him down and bring him back. Keith feared the moment that would happen, but maybe it wouldn’t—maybe he was safe here with Kolivan and the rest of the Blades.

“Thank you…”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

He had been with the Blade of Marmora for a while now.

Kolivan discussed with Keith on what he would like to do. He could either join the resistance as a warrior or stay behind to help mend those who were injured. As much as Keith would have loved to join the front lines and fight back, he couldn’t risk anyone from Lotor’s compound finding and setting a trap for him. It would be boring, but Keith believed he was safer at the resistance camps. Besides, he was used to mending himself.

Keith never stayed in one camp for long. Wherever Kolivan went, he followed him. He trusted the Blade leader and felt safe with him. Any time that he wasn’t around, Keith would get worried. Constantly he would look over his shoulder, keeping an eye out for anyone that may harm him.

Even though Kolivan told him he was safe, Keith was still cautious.

“Aren’t you tired of looking like you don’t trust anyone, little one?” Kolivan asked.

They were on a ship, heading towards a resistance camp on another planet. This would be the fifth one this week that Keith had been to.

“I guess some habits die hard,” Keith answered.

“You are lucky that the others are understanding. Some know what you have been through and others have seen worse. They, too, still look over their shoulder, waiting for Zarkon to come after them.”

It was still strange that Keith trusted Kolivan so much. He would have never told anyone about what Lotor had done to him. Only two weeks had passed before he broke down and told the leader everything. Keith trusted him; he knew he would be understanding.

“I’ll feel safer when we finish off Zarkon and Lotor,” Keith said.

Only then would he be able to feel like he could relax.

“I’m going to rest,” Keith said, turning away from Kolivan’s seat.

“Of course. I’ll fetch you when we arrive at the next camp,” Kolivan assured.

Keith hurried away from the cockpit and disappeared into the rest hull of the ship. He placed a hand on the wall, pressing all his weight against it.

His heat was coming. It had been a long time since he last had one.

For a moment, Keith thought that maybe they wouldn’t happen until he settled down on some planet. It was a foolish thought, but one he held on to with a hopeful heart. He wasn’t expecting it to trigger while he was in space, alone with the leader of the Blade of Marmora. Too often had Kolivan’s alpha pheromones filled his lungs. The closer he got to his heat, the more Keith realized how good he smelled.

That terrified him.

Lotor was a terrible alpha to him and the idea that he would be mounted by another alpha was scary. Shiro was a little nicer, even if he was rough. He liked the way Shiro treated him, though. After all, he decided to set Keith free. Without his help, he would have been with Lotor again, trapped in the compound and used as a breeding tool.

Kolivan could be completely different, though. He could be kind and caring towards Keith—it still frightened him. The last thing he wanted was to be hurt again.

Keith let out a tiny whimper as he crawled onto the bench attached to the wall. He curled up into a ball and took in deep breaths. No matter what, he would be able to handle his heat. He would do his best to keep himself in check and not fall into the primal urges that wanted him to breed with the toughest alpha in space.

He wouldn’t let what Lotor did happen again.

When Keith woke up, he was sweating.

He pressed his thighs together as he felt slick soaking through his Marmora uniform; his dick was hard and pressed against the front.

Keith wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping. It was startling to realize how quickly he gave in to his heat. The last time it happened was with Lotor and that was all forced, injection after injection being pumped into his system. This was genuine—a force that he couldn’t control and stop himself from. He whimpered and pressed a hand between his legs.

That simple touch alone was enough to send him into a moaning fit. Keith was hypersensitive, and every little thing was going to set him off. There was one simple solution to what was going on with him:

Kolivan; he would be the one that could help him through his heat.

The thought still worried Keith. He couldn’t be sure about the kind of alpha Kolivan would be. For all he knew, Kolivan was just as ruthless as Lotor or a mix between him and Shiro. The latter would be better, but Keith would have preferred a different kind an alpha—an alpha that took care of him instead of used him as a cock sleeve.

When the doors to the cockpit swished open, Keith froze.

Kolivan stood in the doorway. He was an imposing presence and Keith felt his blood run cold.

“You’re in heat,” Kolivan obviously pointed out.

Keith licked his lips and nodded. “Y-yes…”

Without waiting for permission, Kolivan stepped forward. He knelt beside where Keith laid. His hand gripped Keith’s and he pulled it close to him. Keith felt his heart hammering in his chest as his hand was brought to Kolivan’s lips.

“W-what are you doing…?” Keith whispered.

“Your pheromones are filling up the entire ship…” Kolivan answered. “You can’t go to the next rebel camp smelling like this.” He looked at Keith from the corner of his eye. “We’ll need to take care of it.”

Keith wanted to pull his hand away and curl up. The last thing he wanted to do was to take care of his heat. If he were to be left alone in the ship while Kolivan went down to the resistance camp, he would be fine. Keith would be over his heat in a matter of days. That was enough time for Kolivan to take care of things then make it back to him.

But the primal omega part of him was taking over.

It wanted Kolivan; it wanted to be used by him and fucked until his heat was more bearable.

Maybe he would be different than Lotor. Maybe there was a chance that he could be sweeter than Shiro. All Keith had to do was take the plunge and go for it.

Keith was crawling into Kolivan’s lap before he could fully understand what he was doing.

He buried his face in Kolivan’s neck, breathing in the scent of an alpha. It smelled so much better than Lotor and even Shiro’s. Keith wrapped his legs around his waist and ground against him. His dick was rubbing against his abs, making him feel amazing. Kolivan grabbed his ass, helping him move. He appreciated the help. It seemed like he was weak and couldn’t move on his own.

Kolivan nosed at his neck, breathing in his scent. Having him in such close proximity was driving Keith mad. His omega side had completely taken over him. A voice in his mind screamed at him to fuck Kolivan, to ride his dick until he was knotted and full of cum.

“I’ve never seen you this needy before,” Kolivan whispered. “Your heat must be pretty intense.”

Keith screwed his eyes shut. He didn’t know what to blame his strong heat on.

Part of him wanted to blame it on Lotor training him so that his heat triggered in the presence of an alpha. The more logical part of him said that it was because he was with a superior alpha—Kolivan was better than Lotor in every way. Something tingled in the pit of Keith’s stomach, realizing that he may have always wanted Kolivan deep down.

He whimpered as Kolivan pressed him back down onto the bed. His legs were spread wide, allowed the larger Galra to slot himself against him. Kolivan’s cock felt huge and Keith could not wait to have it inside him. He pawed at his leader’s clothes, trying to get them off him sooner rather than later.

Kolivan simply chuckled at Keith’s enthusiasm. “Easy now, pup. We’ll get there.”

Keith whimpered and tossed his head back. He didn’t want to be patient and wait for Kolivan. For once, he didn’t want things to go slowly for him. Keith wanted Kolivan’s dick and he wanted him _now._

Ignoring Kolivan’s words of patience, Keith worked on peeling his uniform off his body. His sweat was causing it to stick to his body. It made it difficult to get it down to around his waist. Kolivan helped him completely pull it off his body. He was now bare before the tall alpha, spreading his legs wide for him. Keith shuddered as Kolivan looked over at him, taking in his erect dick and perked nipples.

He said nothing as he leaned forward, pulling one of Keith’s nipples into his mouth. Kolivan lavished it with attention. Tiny nibbles were delivered to it, causing Keith to toss his head back and moan. Large hands gripped his hips, holding him in place when he moved too much.

“Kolivan, please…” Keith said with a whimper. His thighs were starting to become wet with slick. There would be no need for any preparation. He would be able to take Kolivan’s cock with ease.

A hand wrapped around his cock and Keith shrieked. It felt like he was on fire and Kolivan’s touch was blazing hot. He rolled his hips, bucking his dick into the hot grip. Keith tossed his head and moaned. In just the little moments that they were together, his voice was becoming hoarse. Before he took his cock in, Keith would have lost his voice.

Kolivan stood up. He peeled away at his uniform until it bunched around his thighs. His cock was huge, and Keith shuddered. In only a matter of moments, he would have it inside him. And he couldn’t wait.

He spread his legs wider and reached out to Kolivan. So badly did he want the strength of his heat to go down. Keith had never experienced a heat this badly and he wanted it to be over. If it would lighten from being knotted by Kolivan, then he would take it.

Keith sighed as Kolivan gripped him by his hips. He pulled him nearly to the edge of the bench, his cock waiting just outside his slit. His squirming only lasted for a moment before Kolivan dug his claws sharply into him. A harsh growl left his lips, stilling Keith even more.

For once, he wasn’t scared by how rough an alpha was being.

He knew that Kolivan wouldn’t hurt him.

Slowly, too slowly for Keith’s liking, Kolivan slipped into him. His cock stretched him wide, forcing a pleasant sound from Keith. He spread his legs wider to better accommodate the alpha above him. His walls clenched, pulling the dick even deeper into him. Keith was only satisfied when Kolivan was fully seated in him. He was so _big,_ and Keith wanted to feel it filling him over and over.

Kolivan ran his hands down Keith’s thighs, arranging his legs around his waist. It only managed to pull him even deeper into the tight omega body beneath him. Keith loved the feeling. He rolled his hips. He wanted Kolivan to hurry up and _fuck_ him.

And he did.

The way he fucked him was unlike the way any other alpha had fucked him before. It wasn’t like Lotor and it wasn’t like Shiro.

Kolivan fucked him the way that he would.

And Keith enjoyed it.

His way of fucking seemed borderline rough and desperate. Kolivan continued to pull Keith down onto his cock. His dick stretched Keith out well beyond his limits, but it didn’t hurt. Keith realized it felt pleasant and wonderful. Kolivan’s alpha pheromones filled and swirled in his lungs. He wanted to be completely covered in it.

He whimpered and spread his legs wider, allowing Kolivan to fuck him with more roughness than he thought possible. Keith gasped as he reached up to play with his chest. He ran his claws over them, realizing they were more sensitive than usual. The familiar knot of an orgasm twisted in his gut. Keith was surprised by how quickly he was ready to cum.

“Kolivan… Kolivan…!”

The alpha leaned forward, cooing to him softly. “Go ahead, cub; _cum for me.”_

Keith’s vision whited out as he cummed. His cum splattered across his stomach and chest, hitting his fingers. He dropped his head back. Staring up at the ceiling hadn’t returned his vision for a while. Everything was still white while he tried to regain his breathing. When everything came back to him, he blinked his eyes a few times.

Just then, he realized that Kolivan had stopped moving.

Raising his head, Keith stared at Kolivan. He hadn’t moved for a while now. His yellow eyes looked over Keith’s body and he seemed to be waiting patiently for a response from him.

Keith tried to speak, but his voice sounded hoarse. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. What words were meant to be said after such an intense orgasm? It felt so good and Keith’s mind seemed to be completely blank.

Nothing needed to be said.

Kolivan’s cock was throbbing within Keith’s hole. He slowly pulled out only to push back in. The pace was gentler this time. Sometimes, he would lean down and bury his face in Keith’s neck. He would hold the small omega close, keeping them together as they fooled around.

 

At this point, Keith couldn’t say that they were breeding to ease his heat. What was happening between seemed so much more than that—more intimate than any experience he had before.

Kolivan was being sweet and taking care of him. This had never happened to him. For a moment, Keith was scared by what he was feeling. It was warm, but it was completely unlike anything else.

Lotor had never treated him this way; he had never made Keith feel like he was something special in this terrible world.

Kolivan was holding him like he was precious and something fragile. He was the source of the warm feeling growing in his chest and spreading throughout his body. It was so startling that tears came to Keith’s eyes.

He closed them tightly and turned his head away. Kolivan shouldn’t have to see him like this. As an omega, he would often cry whenever things were pleasurable, but these tears were different. They weren’t tears from intense pleasure, but tears from feeling _good;_ of feeling protected and warm by an alpha that wanted to look after him.

Keith never had someone like that before.

Kolivan kissed away his tears, nuzzling his cheek against his own. His hips were still rolling in slow circles, pulling Keith closer to another orgasm. Keith could feel his knot just on the outside of his slick hole. If Kolivan used enough force, he would be able to pop it in easily. But it was clear that he was reluctant to do so. And Keith couldn’t have that.

He nudged at Kolivan’s face, forcing him to look into his eyes. Keith reached up and placed his hands onto furred cheeks. “Please… Please knot me…”

Something passed across Kolivan’s face, gone before Keith could realize what it was. He nodded and pushed into Keith a little harder. It was just enough force for his knot to slip in.

A shuddering gasp left him as he felt Kolivan’s knot stretching him out. Keith clenched around the knot. He could feel gushes of cum filling him up, a pleasant warmth that rivaled what he was feeling in his chest. Kolivan continued to slowly roll his hips against Keith’s. He held close onto him, peppering his neck with kisses.

Keith felt so pleasant with Kolivan on top of him. He ran his hands up and down his back, kissing along his temple. Things were peaceful between them.

When a sharp bite was delivered to his neck, Keith felt something else entirely. He couldn’t describe it—it felt like their souls were being intertwined together. A moment or two passed before Keith realized that Kolivan had bonded with him, claiming him as his own.

A few more tears slipped his eyes—not from sadness, but from relief and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this was really fun and interesting! rosey wants us to collab a little bit more, but it'll happen once i'm a little less burnt out. i hope you all look forward to that. ♥
> 
> i have [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/), i have tumblr, and i have [curious](https://curiouscat.me/perversions) cat. so why aren't you seeing me on them? 8]

**Author's Note:**

> man oh man. how is keith going to get out of this? only i will know. 8)
> 
> as usually, come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) or [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/). talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/). ♥


End file.
